List of Black Cat characters
This article is about the characters found in the manga Black Cat by Kentaro Yabuki. Protagonists Train Heartnet , also known as "Black Cat" or "Kuro Neko", is the protagonist and a sweeper partnered with Sven. Train is a lighthearted, courageous man who is highly skilled with a gun. In the manga's "present time," he is 23 years old. Train's distinguishing features are a choker with a tiny bell attached to it and the XIII tattoo he has on the left side of his chest. He has a large amount of killing intent that he honed from his days as a Chronos member. As a result, he often has sudden mood swings, going from carefree to serious in an instant, usually when Creed is mentioned. As a child, he is voiced by Minami Takayama in Japan and Luci Christian in the English dub. As an adult, he is voiced by Takashi Kondō in the Japanese anime and Jason Liebrecht in the English dub. He was once a Chronos Number, a ruthless assassin and Number XIII of the group. He wields Hades, a black and gold revolver made out of Orichalcum with the numeral XIII engraved into its side and a red tassel tied onto its hand grip weighing 2.5 kg. This personality stems from being orphaned after Zaguine Axeloake kills his parents, which causes him to take Train in and teach him how to kill with efficiency. Zaguine eventually dies and tells Train that he needs to be the best in order to survive. After that, Karl took Train in and he became an assassin for Chronos. Having been killing and exposed to death since early childhood, Train becomes very bleak and unsmiling until he leaves Chronos. He eventually meets Saya, a carefree sweeper, who slowly changes Train into a "stray cat" that doesn't blindly follow orders. He decides not to kill anymore, and after Creed kills Saya, he leaves to become a sweeper (In the anime, he leaves Chronos before her death, though he doesn't become a sweeper until after she dies). He possesses 120/20 vision in each eye as stated in the mangaYabuki, Kentaro. Black Cat. Volume 2, Page 26. May 2006 and is an extremely skilled marksman, able to accurately shoot down bullets from other guns and hit the same place with a number of bullets at exactly the same time. He can also shoot a number of bullets while in the air to accelerate him into a spinning slash, "Black Claw", that leaves four large slash marks. He also uses specialty bullets created by Sven, including the Burst Bullet, which produces an extremely large amount of damage, bullets that freeze opponents, and bullets that paralyze opponents. His gun is made out of the strongest metal called Orichalcum, which allows him to use the gun to deflect bullets and guard against other attacks. When his body becomes infected with nanomachines he manages to manipulate them into creating static electricity. This allows him able to focus the electricity into the barrel of Hades, turning it into a railgun. He is able to fire four of these daily, due to the energy consumption it takes to create the electricity. At one point, he uses the railgun to fire one of Sven's Burst Bullets, and produced the technique "Burst Railgun." This was strong enough to destroy Creed's Level MAX Imagine Blade. As he had already used the four shots he could use that day, he strained to fire this last one. The end result was the barrel of his gun exploded, and he completely drained all energy from the nanomachines in his body. Train was not able to use the railgun from that point forward. Train did not regret losing the Railgun, as he thought of it as a gift from Saya for defeating Creed. With Creed defeated, the Railgun was not needed anymore. Sven Vollfied is a sweeper, who befriends Eve, being the first person to treat her like a human, which causes the two to become very close. He becomes Train's partner after Train leaves Chronos. He follows a strict code of chivalry: he is always respectful to women and children and acts very proper. He is often tortured by Train's capricious personality and is usually dragged into trouble and even more debt because of it. Sven is skilled in inventing and making innovative weapons and other various equipment, including bombs and special bullets for Train. Sven's weapon of choice was originally a normal pistol, but after that is destroyed, he invents the Attaché Weapon Case, a suitcase equipped with hidden weaponry inside of it. It contains a built in machine gun, grenade launcher, net launcher, an electrical cable, and various other small weapons inside the case. While Sven does not have the inhuman abilities of Train or Eve, he is a creative thinker and is always calm, even in the most dangerous of circumstances. Although he doesn't get to fight as much and his skills tend to dull a little because of this, Sven is tenacious in a fight. Throughout the series he tends to get severely wounded, but never backs down from his task or his code. Before becoming a sweeper, he was an agent for the International Bureau of Investigation, along with his partner, Lloyd Goldwynne, who was a clairvoyant. After being attacked by members of a crime family, Sven loses his right eye and Lloyd sacrifices himself to save him. A week before his death, Lloyd registered as an organ donor. The night he died, Sven received the vision eye. This gives Sven the ability to see a few seconds into the future and allows him to dodge attacks easily. However, it puts a massive strain on his body so he normally keeps it under an eye patch. Sven's eye does not have the ability to see Creed's Imagine Blade, but that is due mainly to the fact that he "wasn't concentrating due to the sword's confusing movements". In the manga, he later evolves it into the "Grasper Eye". The Grasper Eye allows him to see things in slow motion for about five seconds, as well as increase his actual speed, and while it is less draining than the vision eye, it still takes a toll on his body. He first uses this ability in Chapter 141 during his fight with Deek Slasky. He is voiced by Keiji Fujiwara in the Japanese anime and Brandon Potter in the English dub. Eve is a young girl, who is a genetically engineered bio-weapon. She is able to use nanotechnology to transform her body into various offensive and defensive weapons. Initially only able to alter limited parts of her body, she is later able to transform her entire body at will, though it causes much strain on her. She generally turns her arms into blades, hammers and shields, turns her hair into fists and microblades able to cut through steel, turns her own skin into steel, sprouts wings from her back to fly and fires the feathers, and transforms into a mermaid in order to swim more efficiently. She is designed to be the ultimate soldier, and she is raised to be an emotionless killing machine. However she instead of becoming emotionless she hated killing and simply didn't understand the concept of free choice. She is saved by Sven from the weapon dealer, Torneo Rudman, and he treats her like a human for the first time in her life. At first she seems to perceive Train as a rival, wanting to replace him as Sven's partner, but this is done for Sven's attention. Additionally, she loves reading, and can remember everything in a book after reading it once. Sven initially tries to keep her away from the Sweeper life for her own safety, though she proves that she can fight as well. Eve has some problems with controlling her fear. Due to her upbringing as a weapon, she never learned how to handle the emotion and that becomes a point on which she is determined to improve upon so she can be of use to Sven. She disliked being treated as a child. Towards the end of the series she had gotten over her fear. She also has a deep sense of compassion and will absolutely not kill no matter what (this stems from guilt she feels for the murders she committed before Sven found her). In the anime, she actually seems to concentrate a little on her feelings for Sven after Layla asks her why she had become a sweeper and she says "Because someone cherishes me", to which Layla asks "Oh is he your boyfriend?"; Eve doesn't reply but later, when she gets back with Sven, she blushes. However, it seems that her feelings this way are not very significant, for nothing else appears in the anime that shows she still has feelings for him. The reason might be because Sven asks her to join a boarding school, oblivious to the fact that she wants to stay with him forever. In the last episode of the anime, she is seen with short hair and a school uniform. This might indicate that she has decided to go to a boarding school. In both the manga and anime she seems to view Sven as a father figure rather than a romantic interest.Eve also loves fireworks after seeing them at a festival with Sven. Eve is usually called "princess", or "Hime-chan", by Train. She is voiced by Misato Fukuen in the Japanese anime and Brina Palencia in the English dub. Fukuen also later voiced Golden Darkness, an assassin based upon Eve in To Love-Ru. Rinslet Walker is a world class thief. She works for everyone from the government to mob bosses, and often works alongside Train and Sven. Rinslet says she can steal anything and manipulate any man, though she has trouble with Train. She provides Train and Sven with targets, so that they can act as distractions while she steals. Eve, she treats as a younger sister. Rinslet is sometimes called "Rins" by her acquaintances, and likes disguises, Tarot reading, treasure, and handsome menYabuki, Kentaro. Black Cat. Volume 2, Page 90. May 2006. Rinlet owns and uses a gun but she is not as skilled at fighting as Train or Sven. She also carries a whip with a heart shaped tip for moving quickly. She is not cold-hearted and will help others or even destroy what she is hired to steal if the item is dangerous to humanity.She is later forcefully hired by Chronos to act as bait and meets Jenos. Not much is mentioned about her romantic interests, but she seems to share a strong bond with Jenos and would physically hurt him when he flirts with other women. Then there is Train, it isn't outwradly stated however, she does sometimes show jealosy. Like when Kyoko was going all "Train crazy" Rinslet becomes angry and shouts at Kyoko, and Kyoko asks if Rinslet is jealous of her.In the end of the anime, it is hinted she is now dating Jenos, but it is not confirmed. She is voiced by Yukana in the Japanese anime and Jamie Marchi in the English dub. Saya Minatsuki is an accomplished sweeper and close friend of Train. Her involvement with him leads to his more human outlook on life and his departure from Chronos. In the manga, Train denies ever having any romantic feelings for her, stating that they weren't there yet, but he "fell in love with her way of living", and there isn't really anything in flashbacks that proves him wrong. In the anime, however, a romantic interest between the two is strongly hinted, though Train still denies this. Saya has no memories of her life before the age of ten, due to heavy abuse from her parents. Her first real memory is waking up in hospital and being carried off to a relative's house. She constantly feels alone until becoming a sweeper. She constantly wears a yukata because she likes their appearance and thinks she looks good with them, though it is strange to others.Yabuki, Kentaro. Black Cat. Volume 3, Page 21. July 2006. She develops the "Reflect Shot" over the course of five years. It allows her to fire bullets that ricochet off hard surfaces and strike opponents at odd angles and different velocities. In the manga, she and Train first meet when Saya finds Train bleeding in an alley after a failed mission, while in the anime, they first meet on a rooftop when Train hears her singing a lullaby. Saya loves milk, and likes a glass of milk after singing. She is killed by Creed, who believes that Train's personality change is a curse due to her. Before dying, she tells Train to "forget about her", which causes him to struggle while deciding to get revenge on Creed or not. After Saya's death, Saya's spirit helps Train defeat the Doctor's Warp World and encourages him that the only way to defeat Creed is by faith. In the final episode of the anime, Train is seen walking past a girl in a yukata, it is not exactly known if this is Saya since we never saw her face. She is voiced by Megumi Toyoguchi in the Japanese anime, and Caitlin Glass in the English dub. Antagonists Apostles of the Stars The , often referred to simply as "The Apostles" in the Black Cat universe is a revolutionary group led by Creed Diskenth. Their aim is to "clean the world of filth"; that is to say, kill people who cannot achieve the Power of Tao. Naturally, every member of the Apostles of The Stars has a power of Taoshi origin, which are awakened through the Shinkitou, a drink only concocted by Master Taoshis, such as Shiki. However, because some of them only acquired Taoist powers through this drink, they are a bit misguided, not even bothering to test this drink on everyone. Another member of the Apostles, Maro, is also from the Forbidden Continent, and together with Shiki, they bear the most traditional Tao powers, such as controlling and summoning bugs (Shiki), using ink marks (Shiki) and controlling gravity (Maro). Other members of the Apostles rely on more "deviant" powers, such as Creed's "Imagine Blade" in the manga, which is a sword that can expand for miles depending on Creed's mental power. Other Tao powers include Kyoko's "Fire Breath", Charden's "Blood", Durham's "Magic Shot", Echidna's "Gate", or Leons "Wind". The Apostles do not just wish to bring about a world revolution, but they seek revenge against Chronos, each for their own reasons; for example, Creed wishes to destroy Chronos due to his expulsion after killing Saya, and Shiki and Maro due to the war between the Taoshi and Chronos long ago. Some recruits, however, are merely criminals who wish to use their new-found powers to kill for fun. Although Tao has been the primary source of the Apostles' power, Creed also relies on Doctor's investigations on nanomachines to grant him eternal power and elevate him to a god. In the anime, Creed hinted that the Apostles had some partnership with the Zero Numbers. Creed Diskenth , the series' main antagonist, is the leader of the Apostles of the Stars and a former member of Chronos. He tells the group that their only purpose is destroy Chronos, but he really plans to make himself immortal using nanomachines and rule the world forever by selectivity controlling the human population. He is severely warped after being abused by his mother, whom he kills, and the police while living on the streets. He greatly admires the assassin side of Train, as the only person in the world he can relate his personality. After Train changes during his meetings with Saya, Creed kills her, and makes it his goal to return Train to his previous lifestyle and have him join the Apostles. Creed calls Saya a "witch" because she changed Train. Creed uses his Tao powers to manipulate the hilt of his former sword, "Kotetsu", to form the "Imagine Blade". Its first form, Level 1, is an invisible sword that is able to extend up to eighty meters. It later evolves into Level 2, a living black sword with a mouth that is directly linked with Creed's mind. It is able to extend and be manipulated like a whip at will, and it can bite opponents. Level 3 merges the sword with his arm, and another large arm extends from it, which can be used to propel Creed at high speeds. Its final form, Level MAX, creates an extremely large blade made out of light. After obtaining the God's Breath nanomachines, Creed becomes able to regenerate from any fatal wound in seconds and he will remain in his peak physical condition forever. The nanomachines' only weakness is that they cannot fully restore the brain, which would leave him with only primal instincts. Creed's obsession with Train grows until he begins to realize that Train won't join him, and insists that killing Train would "break his heart". Train eventually succeeds in severely injuring Creed, destroying his blade. Since the blade was linked to Creed's mind, his mind was also shattered, effectively turning him into a raisin for a brief length of time. Despite Train's loathing for Creed, he rescues him from falling off a rooftop at the risk of his own life. Chronos apparently no longer considers him enough of a threat to further punish him, since he is seen living with Echidna in a country villa, using a wheelchair. In the final episode of the anime, Creed fights Mason so that Train can rescue Eve, and in the end he is seen, again in the villa in the company of Echidna, quietly painting a landscape. Shiki is one of Creed's earliest allies and is the second in command of the Apostle of the Stars. He was one of the members of the Tao clan whose ancestors survived the war against Chronos a quarter of a century ago. Shiki is a true Taoist and still wears the clothes from his homeland of Itairiku. As a Master-Level Taoshi, Shiki manipulates his Chi and can create the special 'Spirit Drink' given to criminals by the Apostles in the anime. Shiki's main form of offense is through the use of insect summoning, including the fully sentient, humanoid, Setsuki. They are created from his energy, allowing Shiki to create them indefinitely and as such, Shiki's Tao Power is called "Insect". However, besides the insects, he masters the usage of ink seals, using them for manipulating his Ki in various ways, ranging from creating a seal sword to creating an energy blast and a large dragon made of fire. Shiki battles Train in the manga in order to prove that the Tao are not weak, though Train defeats Shiki to break her of those feelings and show her that there is more to life then to just proving the Tao to be strongest. In the anime he is killed by Anubis (Number VI) while fighting on Eden against the Chronos numbers and Sweepers. He joins the Zero Numbers. A notable difference between the anime and manga is that, in the original Japanese manga, the character is female, whereas the gender has been changed in the anime to male. However, in the English version of the manga, the character is male. Charden Flamberg is a member of the Apostles of the Stars. He wears sunglasses and a silk top hat constantly, though he's found to be very attractive to Kyoko after taking them off. He wields the power to control blood, including blood drawn from his enemies. He likes watching videos and reading books, especially those of the horror varietyYabuki, Kentaro. Black Cat. Volume 3, Page 182. June 2006. Charden wishes to take down Chronos, though he does not agree with Creed's methods, leading him to defect from the group with Kyoko while their castle is being attacked by Cerberus. Out of all of the Apostles, he is the only one that spoke up about Durham's murder. Charden knows that Creed does not care about them and only sees the Apostles as a means to an end. Train has him promise to keep away from battle after saving him from death at Sephiria Arks' hands. Charden was formerly an assassinEpisode 15, "The Distant Cat". At the end of the manga he is coughing up blood, implying an illness. At the end of the anime, Charden is seen standing among ruins, smiling. Kyoko Kirisaki is an energetic high school student from the fictional island of JipanguYabuki, Kentaro. Black Cat. Volume 3, Page 162. June 2006. She has the Tao ability to create and control fire. Her favorite way of killing people is kissing them and then incinerating their bodies from the inside out. She believes that the kiss is the best part. She leaves the Apostles of the Stars with Charden, so he won't be lonely. Kyoko starts to like Train when she first meets him, and falls in love with him when he saves her from dangerous criminals. Due to her feelings, she commits herself to Train's own personal philosophy to not kill senselessly. She adopts a tiny black kitten that likes to ride on her shoulder. After leaving the Apostles she returns to her normal schoolgirl life, only briefly returning to action along with Charden to help the other heroes in the battle against Eden and the Zero Numbers. At the end, she is seen in the company of her school friends while Train walks in the street behind her. In the manga, it is hinted that she killed her parents while in the anime it was stated that they merely work over seas. Kyoko calls Train "Kuro-sama" in the original Japanese and Mister Black in the English dub. Death Slasky Death Slasky wields the power to control ice. He can attack using shards of ice, create an ice barrier around his body, or even freeze his enemies with his touch. He joins the Apostles after they help him escape from prison after murdering four girls by storing them in a freezer. He is eventually beaten by Sven using the "Grasper Eye". He is exclusive to the manga. Doctor Doctor is a highly talented scientist interested in nanomachines. He cares little for human life, which he easily sacrifices in order to pursue his goals. His ability is called "Warp World", which allows him to create an alternate world where everything he imagines becomes reality, including memories taken from anyone present. He can also pull memories from the minds of those trapped in the Warp World, and bring those into reality as well. In the anime, his name is Dr. Kanzaki and is also revealed to be a member of the Zero Numbers. In the manga, he helped Train reattach his arm by using his Tao. Durham Glaster Durham Glaster has the ability to channel his energy into his revolver, allowing him to fire destructive balls of energy without regard to ammunition. His mask also contains a hidden gun in case of emergencies. He attempts to fight Train in order to prove his status as a gunman, though he is easily defeated. Durham is obsessed with being the best gunman and that desire is what lead him to fight Train. He is ruthlessly slaughtered by Creed afterward for "being selfish". Eathes Eathes is a monkey gifted with the ability to speak and understand human language after drinking the Tao potion. He can also project his soul into another person's soul, allowing him to completely transform into that person. He is granted all of their memories and abilities, though he is often unable to use them to their full potential. He is exclusive to the manga. Echidna Parass Echidna Parass is an ex-actress whose Tao Power, "Gate", allows her to create portals from one area to another. She can create portals for transportation, or she can create portals for single body parts or projectiles to be shot through, allowing her to attack from numerous angles. She is the first to realize that Creed never believed that the power of Tao could bring about his revolution. She deeply loves Creed, and she wishes to live with him as a normal human, although he seems to be oblivious to this until the end. She vows to continue protecting him until he regains his strength and will to live, and retires to a country villa with a wheelchair-using (and likely vegetative) Creed. Igor Planter Igor Planter is an ecoterrorist freed from jail by the Apostles. He gains the power to manipulate and control plants. His body falls subject to the side effect of the potion, and he decomposes into a small, wrinkled tree after he is defeated by Eve and Train. He is exclusive to the Anime. Leon Elliott Leon Elliot is a young boy with a hateful distrust of adults and society due to his parents and sister's death during a civil war in his country. He travels on a flying snowboard, and has the Tao Power of "Wind" enabling to control air, managing to suffocate people and control air currents, among many things. Leon hates being referred to as a child and is easily provoked when called any range of names that make him sound young. He leaves the group after making a promise to Eve to leave if he loses to her in combat. He is the one who provides fireworks to attract Eve (and thus the Eden too) away from Palmila City in the anime. He seems to think that Eve is similar to Layla. Maro Maro is a Taoshi from the Forbidden Continent along with Shiki. He is a large sumo wrestler able to control gravity within a certain range. He can create a gravity wall capable of deflecting projectiles, though it does not work when they are fired from above. He can also launch his punches and roll into a ball to crush opponents. In the manga, he was defeated by Train, who shot a tranquilizer bullet into his leg. In the anime, he died in the final assault while fighting David Fapper. It was also hinted by Mason that he was part of the Zero Numbers, but was never confirmed. Preta Ghoul Preta Ghoul is a former clergyman who murders sixteen people before going to jail. He is later broken out by the Apostles, and he gains the ability to decay and rot anything that comes into contact with his body. He can also extend his aura to effect the surrounding area. The anime features him being captured by Saya, leading him to become obsessed with revenge against her despite the fact she has long been dead. He is encountered and defeated by Sven during the final assault on the Apostles' base. In the manga, he is defeted by River. Other characters Chronos Chronos is an organization that rules one third of the world's economy, and much of the plot revolves around them and their connection to Train, a one time member. They have a special group of strong individuals, the , who assassinate various targets in the way of the organization. Willzark Willzark is the superior to the Chronos Numbers, and the leader of the Elder Statesmen that rule Chronos. He only communicates with the Chronos Numbers through a holographic screen. He and the other Statesmen were killed by the Zero Numbers in the anime. Sephiria Arks Known as Number I, she is the head of the Numbers and is trusted enough by them to be given total control over killing Creed. She is young but very charismatic, and genuinely cares for life. She will do anything to finish her missions, even going as far as manipulating and sacrificing herself and others, though she hates doing so. She controls all of the Chronos Numbers actions as well as many of the independent operatives in the hunt for Creed with little interference from the Elders. Sephiria likes to look for the good in people and that desire is the only thing that allows Kyoko to live after Kyoko leaves the Apostles. Despite her gentle looks and young age, her swordsmanship is undisputed, with such precision and swiftness that her strokes produce no sound and movements that leaves after-images in her wake. Her weapon, 'Christ' (Also known as "Ichthus"), is a saber of unparalleled sharpness, made of the extraordinarily durable Orichalcum metal. She knows all thirty-six moves of her style, the ultimate being "Apocalypse", which completely reduces a target to nothing. Her swordplay is far superior to that of Creed's but in a duel against him, she loses because she could not properly estimate the abilities of the power of Phantom Blade level 3 and Immortality Nanomachines that were placed into Creed's body. Sephiria enjoys Japanese food and the atmosphere of Japanese restaurants. At the end of the anime, she and the other four Numbers left take control of Chronos. In the anime, while her appearance and morals remain largely unchanged, her personality is almost completely different. In the anime, she is much less charismatic, showing little outward emotion, and is generally much more ruthless and aggressive than her manga counterpart. She is also much less manipulative, preferring to handle things personally and with straightforward planning rather than manipulate others into doing work for Chronos. In the anime, she is unwilling to let Train go while in the manga she is more than willing to let Train do as he pleases as she knows that he will eventually fight Creed of his own freewill. Belze Rochefort Known as Number II, he is the vice commander of the Numbers, and one of the closest people to Sephiria. His weapon is an Orichalcum spear named 'Gungnir'. Belze is a cultured and well dressed man at first glance. He understands that Chronos is a dark and evil organization but also knows that if Chronos is destroyed, the world will fall into chaos. Creed himself says that even two of his apostles working together have a chance of losing to Belze. Belze holds no ill-will towards Train but hates Creed. He truly respects Sephiria as his superior even though he is several years older than her. After fighting to a draw with Charden Flamberg and Kyoko Kirisaki, Belze is the first to realize just how dangerous the Apostles of the Stars are. He usually takes a back seat to Sephiria and complies with her decisions even though he will express his opinion if he sees a flaw in her plans. Of all the Numbers, Belze is the only one who uses weapons other than his spear as the situation calls for it. This makes him perhaps the most versatile of all the numbers. Emilio Lowe Known as Number III, Emilio only appears in the anime. He is a member of the Zero Numbers who defect from Chronos. He uses an Orichalcum bow and arrows as a weapon, and is able to fire them at an extremely fast rate. While on Eden, he is able to constantly revive due to nanomachines and Tao, though it kills him once the connection is severed. He takes part in the attack on the Apostles of the Stars. Kranz Maduke Known as Number IV, Kranz is a blind man raised to be an assassin from birth. Along with his partner, Baldorias, he is extremely violent, going as far as destroying entire towns while completing their missions, and loyal to Chronos. He wears a helmet that conceals his eyes, and he has learned to fight through sensing sound and movement. His number is located on one of the eyes of the helmet. He and Baldorias are tasked with killing the Apostles before Chronos' next strike on Creed. Kranz also participates in the attack on Creed's headquarters with the Sweepers Alliance as the decoy. He is described by Jenos as a berserker. Kranz enjoys being silent and rarely talks, thus leaving Baldorias to make the decisions. When Kranz does speak, Baldorias is more than happy to listen. His weapon is an Orichalcum knife named 'Mars', which is able to vibrate at a high frequency, allowing it to easily cut steel. He appears in the anime as one of the Zero Numbers, who defect from Chronos. Naizer Bruckheimer Known as Number V, Naizer is the leader of the elite assassination squad, Cerberus, and in charge of the close-range attacks. He wields a pair of Orichalcum tonfas named 'Dioskouroi', which he wields with incredible skill, allowing him to reduce a large regenerating creature to nothing with only speed. He is a bold man with a well cut black beard and commonly escorts Sephiria Arks when she leaves for business. He also caries a handgun for small fights. Naizer is one of the first to act in Sephiria's defense when she is not treated with respect. He loves driving his car and has an extensive collection of cigars that he gathers while on assignment. Even though he has been a Number for years, Naizer never met Train before the assault on Creed. He holds a personal vendetta against Creed Diskenth for the death of Number X, his old partner Ash. Due to that he doesn't allow others to be killed by Creed. Even though he holds a grudge against Creed, Naizer doesn't hunt Creed for revenge but to complete his mission as a Number. After the destruction of the castle and Beluga's death, Naizer succumbs to a near-fatal wound and enters a coma. He recovers but is too injured to attack Creed again. Anubis Known as Number VI, he is a large black wolf, capable of human speech, with a long, mechanical tail made of Orichalcum. His tattoo, VI, is carved onto his face above his left eye. As well as using his Orichalcum tail as a weapon, he has his natural arsenals of claws and teeth. Anubis is first seen defending numbers I and II after they are betrayed by the new emerged Zero Numbers. Jenos Hazard Known as Number VII, Jenos is the middle-range attacker of Cerberus, an assassination squad. A womanizer, his attempts at flirting usually fail due to overzealousness. Jenos is usually laid back and energetic and doesn't appear to be serious most of the time, making it difficult for some to believe he is a Chronos assassin. He becomes infatuated with Rinslet, who uses physical violence to avert his flirts, though in the end she begins to warm up to him, and in the anime it is even hinted they are dating at the end. In exchange for Rins' help in tracking Creed, Jenos becomes her bodyguard. Jenos' weapon is 'Excelion', a glove with indestructible Orichalcum wires attached to it, which he uses to tightly grasp or lacerate his opponents. Jenos gets violent whenever he sees a woman injured. Jenos cares about the survival of his teammates just as much as he does completing the mission. After Beluga died while saving him and the injured Naizer, Jenos swears that he will kill Creed for the memory of his friends. Of all the Numbers, his weapon is the only one that does not have a historical/mythological reference. Baldorias S. Fanghini Known as Number VIII, Baldorias is an assassin raised by Chronos from birth. Along with his partner, Kranz, he is extremely violent, leading to the destruction of entire towns while on missions, and extremely loyal. Baldorias' number is tattooed onto the side of his neck. He and Kranz are tasked with killing the Apostles before Chronos' next strike on Creed. Out of the pair, Baldorias acts as the leader but he will concede to Kranz when the blind man asks. He constantly chews coffee bubble gum, though he hates other kinds. He is described by Jenos as a berserker. Baldorias has a habit of acting first and then reporting his actions to Sephiria. He wields the rocket-boosted flail 'Heimdall', which only he can wield well enough to use in battle. In the manga, Baldorias is willing to do anything but betray Chronos. Ironically, he is shown as one of the Zero Numbers that betray and destroy Chronos in the anime. David Papper Known as Number IX, David is injured by the Apostles of the Stars when a gravity ball crushes him and his foe. Later, it was said that he was buried but it is unknown if he died due to the injuries or if the Zero Numbers killed him. He uses Orichalcum gambling cards as his weapons. He likes talking about gambling while fighting and knows Train. He is exlusive only to the anime. . Ash Known as Number X, Ash was a close friend and partner of Naizer until being killed by Creed. He is not shown in the manga, although is mentioned in conversation but never named. He is illustrated exclusively for the anime by creator Kentaro Yabuki. He uses an Orichalcum cane capable of splitting the ground, and he has an x-shaped scar on his chin and was apparently kill by Creed. Xiao Li Known as Number X, Xiao (pronounced "Shao") is the replacement of Ash. He is a master of disguise, nicknamed "Magician", who can change his appearance in seconds. He is a new member to the Chronos numbers and was only added after Train left the group two years prior to the series. Despite his young appearance, nobody knows his exact age or even a rough age. It is even possible that his most common appearance is just a disguise as well. In the anime, he noted that he admired Train when he was growing up, hinting that he is younger than Train, although it could be a lie to further confuse people about his age. His weapon, "Seiren", is a scarf that is lined with Orichalcum wires. This allows it to block attacks, or cut through metal with its edges. Xiao is a very capable fighter, able to crush his enemies quickly and mercilessly. He disguises himself as "Glin" in order to form the Sweeper Alliance to act as a decoy for Chronos. Despite being a brilliant fighter, Xiao seems to have the same merciful streak as Train, since he prefers to trick people rather than killing them, and he tries to help some sweepers escape because he felt bad for having deceived them. He can often be spotted in his disguises, since he often smiles. He is the only Chronos member with a Chinese name. Beluga J. Heard Known as Number XI, is the long range attacker in the Cerberus assassination squad. He wields an Orichalcum bazooka named 'Verethragna', which can also change into a large hammer. Beluga also carries a knife for close-range fighting. Due to his weapon of choice, Beluga is usually used for attacks against groups or nations rather than one-one-one duels. He enjoys rock climbing and taking naps in his free time. To him, completing the mission with his team is everything and personal feelings can wait until the job is done. He dies helping Jenos and Naizer escape from the Apostles of the Stars' collapsing hideout after a failed attempt on Creed's life due to Jenos' thoughtless intervention. His last words were to thank Jenos for keeping him from killing his own friend. In the manga, he is the only Chronos Number to die other than number X, Ash, who was never shown. Mason Ordrosso Known as Number XII, is the eldest member of the Numbers. He is the wisest and most experienced of the group, and the lone survivor of the war against the Tao-users. Sephiria states that he has been a Chronos Number for more than 25 years, longer than most of the members including herself have been alive. He only appears in the final part of the manga, on a mission to destroy every lair of the Apostles of the Stars with Belze. In the anime, Mason replaces Creed as the main antagonist in the final story arc. He is featured as the leader of the Zero Numbers, who defect from Chronos and destroy it after planning since the end of the war. Mason's Orichalcum weapon is a golden suit of armor that covers every inch of his body except his face, and also includes two large swords. Tearju Lunatique She is a scientist who is very interested in nanomachines. Eve's DNA is taken from hers, thus making them look identical, aside from the fact of Tearju having larger breasts and wearing glasses. She is very calm. In the anime however, when Rinslet shows her a picture of Eve she gets violent and attacks Rinslet. She seems to have amnesia but she recovers after the incident with Eve's photo. She travels with Sven and the others and shares information about Eve and Eden so that they may destroy it. Kanzaki is actually her former partner. In the manga she has a very small part after Train is shot with the Lucifer bullet which turns him into a child. She tells him that there is nothing she can do to fix it but that he has to concentrate on changing his body (the alternative is a program that would cost nothing less than $10 million). She is also very bad at household chores. Tearju is absent from this part in the anime joining much later after the assault on the Apostles because she suffered brain damage from an explosion at the time of Eve's creation. In the anime, she is hospitalized and has a distinct hatred for mirrors, which is why she attempted to attack Rinslet. She is scared of Eve's powers and because the two are identical, she see's Eve in the mirror causing her to have a fit of rage. She also has the astounding ability to trip over nothing. Woodney Woodney is a character with a few extra pounds who attempts to imitate Train by dressing in black, referring to himself as the "Black Cat" and having a "thirteen" tattoo (albeit in Arabic numerals, drawn and erased everyday though not always on the same arm) He meets with moderate success as a sweeper by using the Black Cat's reputation to intimidate his enemies, but this tactic can backfire when he is faced with powerful criminals. After an encounter with the real Train, he gives up imitating him and attempts to become his disciple, but Train convinces him he would help more by being an informer to them. In the Anime, the only main difference in Woodney is that he keeps on following the group, instead of turning into an information broker, and is the cause of some humorous moments. Unlike in the manga, Woodney caught on faster to realize that Train is Black Cat. He appears to have a crush on Silphy in their first meeting. Reception References ;General * Character page at [[Tokyo Broadcasting System]] * Voice actors at [[Tokyo Broadcasting System]] ;Specific Black Cat ja:BLACK CATの登場人物